


[podfic] Beltane

by erica_schall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blood, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Serious Injuries, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watching Stiles heal someone has always been a little uncomfortable for Derek, like he's seeing something intimate and private that shouldn't have an audience. That's nothing compared to how it feels." This is an AU in which Stiles has magical healing powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Beltane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beltane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576205) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



  
[](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/511/10627)

Artist: [nininghasfeelings](http://nininghasfeelings.tumblr.com) \- find the original art [here](http://nininghasfeelings.tumblr.com/post/31230151314)  
Cover put together by Cybel <3

  
Download the **[mp3 (57.2 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013020801.zip)** or **[m4b (54.7 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013020802.zip)** from the audiofic archive 

  
Download the **[mp3 (57.2 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4gcajt8w2vp6ggm/Beltane.mp3%0A)** from Mediafire 

  
stream it at Box.com **[here](https://app.box.com/s/u051sth0rhev0kjtbpb7)**

**Author's Note:**

> song credit: Breath of Life by Florence & the Machine


End file.
